Haruno Yukinoshita/Relationships
Haruno hangs out with many different people. Most often she is mentioned to be out with friends or associating with her fathers political contacts. Hachiman feels because she is so "perfect", she can't establish an equal standing relationship with anyone. Family Mr. Yukinoshita Haruno's father is a member of Chiba's diet and also the CEO of a construction company. She sometimes acts as her father's representative in public events. Her father seems to be more lenient than her mother. Haruno describes her father to be the good cop while her mother plays the bad cop in dealing with their children. Mrs. Yukinoshita Haruno mentions that her mother is much scarier than herself and makes all the decisions for the family which they all have to follow. Mrs. Yukinoshita holds a lot of influence over Haruno requiring her to always follow her mothers orders. It was her decision for Haruno to represent her father as heir to the family. Haruno was also ordered by her mother to stay at Yukino's house. Yukino Yukinoshita Yukino Yukinoshita is Haruno's younger sister. Haruno enjoys interacting with Yukino and making her flustered. She often meddles in Yukino's life, in either to help her grow or get something she wants. Despite all of the teasing, Haruno cares about Yukino. She loves the way Yukino follows in her footsteps, and does her best to help Yukino flourish as a person. Later in the series Haruno reveals she is envious of all the freedom Yukino has yet wastes, while she is stuck being the Yukinoshita heir. They often mention they talk to one another on the phone and in person. They have contrasting names - Haru means sun, while Yuki means snow. Family friends Being the eldest child of the Yukinoshita's, she was taken around for work related courtesy visits or parties making a lot of acquaintances during this time. Hayama family Hayato Hayama's father is a lawyer and friend of the Yukinoshita family. As result Haruno developed a strong relationship with the Hayama family. According to Haruno, Hayato's parents were affectionate with her and Yukino, their families would even vacation together. Hayato Hayama He is the childhood family friend of Haruno. Haruno used to babysit Hayato and Yukino when they were younger. Haruno tells Hachiman that Hayato was like her brother. Hayato is aware of the facade that Haruno puts up when dealing with people she doesn't know. Haruno messes with Hayato almost as much as messes with Yukino just to see if she can fluster him. Haruno calls Hayato boring because he handles obstacles in a simple but efficient way (flawless). Sobu High School She is a graduate of Sobu High School and has made a lot of acquaintances there. She often visits for various reasons including volunteering for the Culture Festival, and is still in contact with her junior, Meguri Shiromeguri. Shizuka Hiratsuka Haruno is the former student of Shizuka. Shizuka knows about Haruno's true personality but doesn't seem to bothered about it. She describes Haruno as a good student, free willed, and easily likeable. Shizuka mentioned Haruno didn't take much seriously in high school yet still managed to be top of her grade. Even though they have a teacher-student relationship, they call each other by their first names. Haruno sometimes invites Shizuka for a drink but is always turned down. Haruno and Shizuka played in the volunteer band for the Cultural Festival during Meguri's 1st and 3rd year. Meguri Shiromeguri Haruno is Meguri's former upperclassman whom she greatly admires. Haruno was the chairperson for the Cultural festival in Meguri's first year and they have been close ever since. Haruno and Meguri played in the volunteer band for the Cultural Festival during Meguri's 1st and 3rd year. They remained in touch after Haruno graduated and Haruno happily comes to help Meguri for school events whenever she asks. Hachiman Hikigaya According to Hayama, Haruno is fond of Hachiman, as she always meddles with him. She seems to like pairing up Hachiman and Yukino. She constantly addresses Hachiman as her future "brother-in-law" and tries to get him to call her "big sis", much to his annoyance. Hachiman is one of the few people to see through her cheery façade. She acknowledges Hachiman's perceptiveness and often playfully teases him. Haruno calls Hachiman a "Monster Of Logic" because of his critical over-analyzing of people's behavior. Hachiman is observant of Haruno's plans to motivate her little sister. However she states she doesn't like when boys catch on to her plans after Hachiman asks her about her motives. Hachiman is initially put off by her since he doesn't know much about her. Hachiman compares her to his own sister in regards to her meddling behavior. Hachiman concludes she's pretty much perfect but also says the same about Yukino. Yui Yuigahama Haruno thinks Yui might be a fake friend or obstacle in Yukino's life and is initially demeaning towards her. After hearing that Yui is Yukino's best friend, Haruno advises her not to leave Yukino like her previous peers. Haruno also expresses her concern that if Hachiman were to choose Yui, Yukino would "lose out" again, not explaining what she meant. Haruno becomes aware of how tense the Service Club's relationship is and comments on how boring they have become. Iroha Isshiki Iroha met Haruno during the pre-Valentine's Day event. Others Komachi Hikigaya The only time they were shown together was when the Service Club members returned from Chiba Mura Park, when Haruno was waiting to take Yukino home for the summer. It was mentioned they sometimes meet or exchange messages. They exchanged contacts during the Cultural Festival of Soubu High as a way for Haruno to keep in touch with Hachiman.Volume 8 Haruno mentioned it would be fun to have Komachi as her sister. Both of them seem enjoy trying to push their siblings into relationships. Kaori Orimoto and Chika Nakamachi Haruno met them at a cafe while chatting with Hachiman. Kaori thought Haruno was Hachiman's girlfriend but after hearing the truth, Kaori stated her opinion that Haruno is out of Hachiman's league. Haruno learned about Hachiman's past and his confession of love to Kaori from her. Haruno also introduced Hayato Hayam to the girls. She indirectly set the stage for their double date and spied on them throughout their date. Both Kaori and Haruno were present at the Pre-valentines day event, but they did not interact. However, when Kaori promised to give valentines chocolate to Hachiman, it attracted Haruno's interest and she began to tease Yukino and Hachiman. References Category:Relationships